ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Knight
Nick Knight OBE (born 1958) is a British fashion photographer, documentary photographer, and web publisher—as director of SHOWstudio.com. Nick Knight and Gaga began working together in the fall of 2009 and their last collaboration so far was in 2015. November 8, 2009 : Main article: The Monster Ball (Theater Version) After the cancellation of the Fame Kills Tour, Gaga needed to put together a new tour in a short amount of time. In order to do it, she called Nick Knight for help: :"I just called Nick. We were struggling to put the tour together so quickly and we wanted to do something very video driven and very interactive and I thought if I am going to do a video based show I need someone who can create videos and visuals who is really a genius. So I just called Nick and said “I’m in trouble. I need to phone God to help me get all this done in time. So naturally I called God, I called Nick Knight.” He started laughing. He just said, “oh thank you very much that’s very nice of you.” In that incredibly polite way he has. I said I wanted him to really push me, to go beyond my limits in terms of what I had done so far. In terms of marrying performance art, music and fashion and visuals. So naturally he wanted me to puke on myself and eat a bovine heart and do all sorts of other things." The SHOWstudio team along with the Haus of Gaga shot the interludes and backdrops that would be used on the theater version and later, the arena version of the tour. JUMP-005.png|'Jumping Film'|link=Jumping Film Puke-Puking5.png|'Puke Film'|link=Puke Film SHOWstudio-Raven-05.png|'Raven Film'|link=Raven Film AntlerFilm-2010.png|'Tank Girl Film'|link=Tank Girl Film Twister 1.png|'Twister Film'|link=Twister Film PawsUpFilm-2010 16.jpg|'Antler Film'|link=Antler Film Manifesto-MB1.png|'Monster Film'|link=Monster Film Apocalyptic2.png|'Apocalyptic Film'|link=Apocalyptic Film D2.JPG|'Tattoo Film'|link=Tattoo Film Bloody Space Film 001.jpg|'Bloody Space Film'|link=Bloody Space Film Poker Face Film 001.jpg|'Poker Face Film'|link=Poker Face Film LB-MB1-02.png|'Edward Scissorhands' Toilet Film 001.png|'Toilet Film'|link=Toilet Film Fan film.JPG|'Fan Film'|link=Fan Film December 6, 2009 January, 2010 : Main article: The Monster Ball: Arena Version. A revision of the Monster Ball tour occurred after 22 shows, due to Gaga's concern that the original version was constructed within a very short span of time. The Haus contacted the same key people who worked on the Theater Version in order to make a new version. The SHOWstudio team did a new edit for each interludes and backdrops and created new one using footage shot the previous fall. They also created brand new props such as they "Eternal Fountain" a replica of the Bethesda Foutain found in New York City's Central Park. The team was comprised of SHOWstudio's crew with the help of 3D animators Kevin Stenning (Rapido3D) and BURSTvisual. Interlude2.JPG Lady-video-wall.jpg Snapshot - 39.jpg Photo-381.jpg Manifesto-MB1.png Apocalyptic2.png Fan film.JPG February 16, 2010 : Main article: 2010 BRIT Awards The sculpture was captured and rendered by Kev Stenning at Rapido3D. Burst TV London did some 3D work using the scanned data and CNC machined out of polystyrene. These two companies worked under the supervision of Nick Knight 12-16-10 Nick Knight.jpg 12-16-10 Nick Knight 002.jpg 12-16-10 Nick Knight 003.jpg 12-16-10_Nick_Knight_006.jpg 12-16-10 Nick Knight 004.jpg 12-16-10 Nick Knight 005.jpg GagaSculpture.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS-2.jpg gaga_statue-BRITS-3.jpg BRITs statue 004.jpg BRITs statue 005.jpg BRITs statue 006.jpg BRITs statue 007.jpg BRITs statue 008.jpg BRITs statue 009.jpg BRITs statue 0010.jpg BRITs statue 0011.jpg April 26, 2010 June 25, 2010 October 26, 2010 : Main article: 2011 campaign of MAC Viva Glam. 10-26-10 Nick Knight 001.jpg *Shot at Splashlight Studios, New York *Camera — P65+ *Camera manufacturer — Phase One *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Makeup —Val Garland (Streeters) *Set designer — Mary Howard Studio # Jewels by Rodrigo Otazu December 14, 2010 :For the album page, see Born This Way. For SHOWstudio Smoke & Mirrors 'Born This Way' Remix, see this page. '' January 22-24, 2011 :''Main article: music video for "Born This Way" Nick Knight directed the music video for "Born This Way" on January 22 to the 24th of 2011. Born This Way Music Video 001.png Normal 0161.jpg Normal 0208.jpg Lady gaga zombie boy.jpg Lady Gaga Born This Way - Shelf.jpg 1-2x-11 Nick Knight 001.jpg Behind the scenes BTWBTS1.jpg BTWBTS2.jpg BTWBTS3.jpg Deleted scene On May 31, 2012, Nick Knight, through SHOWstudio's tumblr, released stills and gifs of a 15 second scene that was cut from the video. The reason for the release was as a thank you to Lady Gaga's little monsters for their continued support of SHOWstudio. Born This Way Deleted scene 001.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 005.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 002.jpg 2849_320c.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 003.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 004.jpg Born This Way Deleted scene 001.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 002.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 003.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 004.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 005.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 006.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 007.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 008.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 009.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 010.gif Born This Way Deleted scene 011.gif Bornthiswayevilhead.png September 13, 2011 : Main article: iHeartRadio Music Festival, KISS-FM Jingle Ball, Z100 Jingle Ball The Fuck Fashion interlude is a film directed by Nick Knight in 2011 that was used as an interlude for the iHeartRadio Music Festival, KISS-FM Jingle Ball, and the Z100 Jingle Ball. During these performance, the track "Government Hooker" was used as the music for the film. It was filmed on September 13, 2011. 9-13-11 Fuck Fashion Interlude 001.png 9-13-11 Fuck Fashion Interlude 002.jpg *Fashion Director — Nicola Formichetti (CLM) *Hair — Frederic Aspiras #Outfit by John Galliano (Spring 2007), hat by Stephen Jones for John Galliano (Spring 2007), shoes by Pleaser, earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane #Unknown designer Fame by Lady Gaga : Main article: Haus Laboratories Nick Knight was involved in the design of bottle for "Fame" with Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 001.jpg Fame Le Masterpiece packaging.jpg September 20, 2015 :Main article: Tom Ford 6-0-15 Nick Knight 001.jpg|1 6-0-15 Nick Knight 002.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 003.jpg|2 6-0-15 Nick Knight 004.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 005.jpg|3 6-0-15 Nick Knight 006.jpg|4 6-0-15 Nick Knight 007.jpg|5 6-0-15 Nick Knight 008.jpg|6 6-0-15 Nick Knight 009.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 010.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 011.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 012.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 013.jpg Nick Knight x Tom Ford 001.jpg|Still 6-0-15 Nick Knight 014.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 015.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 016.jpg 6-0-15 Nick Knight 017.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 001.jpg|Behind the Scenes 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 002.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 003.jpg 9-20-15 Lewis Mirrett 004.jpg Credits *'Still photographer:' Lewis Mirrett *'Creative Director:' Audie Umali for Laird + Partners *'Styling:' Carine Roitfeld *'Hair:' Sam McKnight *'Location:' Milk Studios, Los Angeles, CA Other 11-23-15 Backstage at BFA in London 001.jpg|British Fashion Awards (Nov 23, 2015) References *Nicola Fomrichetti's Blog: Nick Knight creates Lady Gaga statue for Lady Gaga's 2010 BRIT Awards performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: All Interludes for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Tour are directed by Nick Knight Links *Official website *His profile on SHOWstudio *Agency: Art+Commerce Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:The Fame Monster (Photoshoots)